


Dreams of Castles

by KuroCyou



Series: Fael Lavellan [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: A Bit Of Backstory, Art, Childhood Friend, Comic, Dalish, Dalish Rituals, Fanart, Gen, frienship, the conclave explosion is a bad thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroCyou/pseuds/KuroCyou
Summary: Once upon a time we dreamt of adventures and glory.Things never go as expected.





	Dreams of Castles

**Author's Note:**

> Original Post on Tumblr[ here](http://kurogoesinthedas.tumblr.com/post/159494655005)

 

I made myself sad

**Author's Note:**

> @thereluctantinquisitor wrote [a drabble based on this](http://kurogoesinthedas.tumblr.com/post/159600029355/) that further broke my heart. Read it for feels


End file.
